Ebène et Argent
by Kenthelm
Summary: Quelques semaines avant le bal de Noel, Ron demande à Harry de lui servir d'intermédiaire pour inviter Fleur Delacour. Evidemment tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et c'est Harry qui décroche la palme. Ce qui changeras entièrement son histoire. Harry*Fleur.
1. La demande

Une nouvelle histoire, alors que je n'ais pas fini la dernière, c'est scandaleux. Mais je suis bon Prince et je me pardonne.

Un genre différent, le monde de Harry Potter sans que je le retouche ou presque, avec juste un événement en plus qui va évidemment changer beaucoup de chose.

C'est un re-post: la première version ne me plaisait pas, trop rapide à mon goût, en même temps la romance n'est vraiment pas un genre qui m'est familier, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer.

* * *

La demande.

C'est dur la vie de Survivant, il faut gérer un psychopathe mégalomane, sauver ses amis, être la vedette d'une équipe de sport à haut-risque, faire le boulot de tout le monde sorcier sans attendre de récompense, abattre des monstres légendaires, millénaires et mal lunés, déjouer des complots diaboliques, libérer des elfes, prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie, recevoir des révélations de la part d'un parrain tolard-mais-innocent, repousser seul une centaine de détraqueurs, faire des rêves prémonitoires et maintenant participer à une compétition potentiellement mortelle.

Harry avait eu une période difficile, après que son nom soit sortie, Morgane savait comment, de la coupe de Feu. Ron Weasley, son premier et meilleur ami, lui avait tourné le dos, ainsi que la totalité (ou presque) de l'école. Maintenant circulait allègrement dans l'école des badges forts peu aimables pour soutenir Cédric et insulter Harry. Ce comportement n'entrainait aucune réaction de la part des enseignants, seule Flitwick et McGonagall était allé trouver le directeur pour lui en faire part.

- Harry doit passer cette épreuve, apprendre l'abnégation puis le pardon, c'est ainsi qu'il deviendra un véritable chevalier de la lumière.

- C'est un pari risqué Albus. Si Harry ne pardonne pas, nous pourrions obtenir l'inverse, il se retournerait contre nous et ce serais parfaitement compréhensible. Malgré les avertissements de ses collègues, le directeur de Poudlard ne fit rien pour endiguer la situation. Même les élèves étrangers trouvèrent le comportement des élèves de Poudlard dérangeant. Harry fut plus que surpris d'entendre Fleur Delacour invectiver deux élèves voulant lui offrir un badge.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de traîner ainsi l'un des vôtres dans la boue, il n'y a pas un mois, vous le présentiez comme le sauveur du monde des sorciers, il ne risque plus de vouloir sauver grand monde si vous, vous comporter ainsi.

La jalousie de Ron et les coups vicieux de ses détracteurs pesaient lourdement sur le moral d'Harry et les paroles de la belle française résonnaient dans son esprit, au fond, pourquoi étais-ce à lui de sauver le monde ? La première épreuve arriva rapidement, balayant pour un moment tous ces soucis, la perspective d'affronter un dragon produit souvent ce genre d'effet. Il était reconnaissant envers Hagrid d'avoir pris des risques pour lui fournir ces informations et envers Maugrey pour lui avoir soufflé l'idée du balai. Une fois dans les airs, affronter le magyar à pointe lui avait paru presque facile. Harry exécuta un ballet aérien potentiellement mortel avant de récupérer l'œuf d'or sous les acclamations du public, celui-là même qui portait en grande partie les badges insultant pour sa personne.

La situation avec Ron et ses amis s'était arrangée après la première épreuve, il restait tout de même, pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, Harry-le-tricheur-avide-de-gloire, _putain d'ingrats, ça vaut bien la peine que je me tue (littéralement) à la tâche pour leurs sauver la peau !_ Et maintenant, cerise empoisonné sur le gâteau, McGonagall leur avait annoncé la tenue d'un traditionnel bal d'hivers. Il devait donc inviter une fille pour le bal et comme il était l'un des champions, pas questions d'y couper. C'était une tâche particulièrement malvenue, finalement, Harry se dit que ce dragon n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

Harry était de nature plutôt timide, c'était pourtant pas sorcier d'inviter une fille pour le bal mais elle se déplaçait en groupe et la présence de Ron ne facilitait pas les choses. Harry ne savait plus quoi pensez de Ron, il lui avait rapidement pardonné, peut-être trop rapidement d'ailleurs, le rouquin lui faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il avait tenté sa chance avec Cho Chang, une troisième année de Serdaigle qui ne laissait pas indifférent, malheureusement, elle était déjà prise par Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard. Malgré le fait que Cédric ce sois montré cordial, voir même sympa avec lui, il sentait toujours une pointe de jalousie. Il avait été abordé par deux ou trois filles, certaines mignonne, mais cela n'avait pas non plus abouti, la dernière était une Serpentard de trois tête de plus que lui. Harry avait aussi croisé à plusieurs reprises, la championne de Beauxbâton, celle-ci avait l'air constamment exaspéré, sans doute à cause de la nué de prétendant qu'il lui tournait sans cesse autour. Harry qui avait d'abord peu apprécier la jeune femme, trouvait finalement qu'elle n'était pas dans une position enviable. Il avait croisé son regard à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle avait cherché à, justement, le regarder dans les yeux. Harry se secoua la tête, mettant cela sur le compte de son imagination et essaya de sortir Ron de sa transe admirative dans lequel il plongeait dès que Fleur était dans les parages.

Harry était passablement déprimé lorsqu'il s'était ouvert à Hermione dans la bibliothèque, qui fut flatté de lui servir de confidente. Harry ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner au bal car il s'était quand même rendu compte de ses vues sur son meilleur ami, comme la quasi-totalité de la maison Griffondor, à l'exception du principal intéressé.

- Je commence à être inquiet pour le bal, je ne sais même pas avec qui y aller.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas le choix qui doit te manquer, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry eut l'air étonné et elle enchaina, sur un ton globalement similaire à celui qu'une maman emploi pour expliquer à son bébé que deux et deux font quatre. Tu es le Survivant, tu es un riche héritier, tu es bien fait de ta personne, tu es sympa, tu es héroïque et tu as livré un duel aérien avec un dragon devant trois écoles réunis il n'y a pas dix jours, qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu pourrais sortir avec la fille qui te plait le plus sans le moindre problème.

- Tu dois surement exagérer (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel), j'ai bien eut deux, trois demandes, mais de la part de fille que je ne connaissais pas et Ron était souvent là pour dire non à ma place. J'ai demandé à Cho mais elle était déjà prise par Cédric, c'est la misère.

- Crois-moi, Harry, Ron est sans doute le dernier exemple à suivre en matière de femme, j'en sais quelque chose. Harry eut un petit sourire, il avait bien essayé de glisser quelques allusions en faveur d'Hermione, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissant, mais rien ne semblait pénétrer l'épaisse caboche de son meilleur ami.

- Quelle surprise, George Weasley, sembla surgir de nulle part comme un diable de sa boite, avec un grand sourire de fort mauvais augure.

- Le petit Harry n'as pas encore de rendez-vous, mais à quoi sert le distributeur de parchemin-tiquer que nous avons installé devant la salle commune ! Fred apparus à son tour, de la même façon que George, ils devaient être en embuscade se dit Harry.

- De quoi vous, vous mêler les jumeaux, dit Hermione, vous ne devriez pas être en train de chercher une cavalière ? Fred se tapa le front.

- Mais bien sûr, il se retourna et lança une boulette de papier sur la tête de Katie Bell, qui travaillait avec Angelina Johnson un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit les jumeaux, Fred se lança dans un comique pantomime, faisant mine de danser dans le vide en se désignant du doigt. Katie étouffa un éclat de rire et fit oui de la tête, George en profita pour faire une demande similaire à Angelina, qui accepta aussi.

- Problème réglé, où en étions nous reprit George.

- Le petit Harry n'as pas de cavalière.

- Ah oui, dommage qu'Alicia n'était pas là, le problème aurait été réglé, elle a toujours beaucoup admiré les techniques de vol d'Harry. Je crois même qu'elle ne dirait pas non pour t'astiquer le manche à balai … AIE. Hermione lui avait mis une vigoureuse taloche derrière la tête, Harry rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé le bouton « stop », si j'avais su cela plus tôt.

- Mais nous essayons simplement d'aider, répliqua Fred en essayant sans grand succès de prendre un air innocent et contrit.

- Aider à quoi … Ron venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Harry je peux te demander un service, il se triturait les mains, visiblement nerveux. Fred, George et Hermione plissèrent les yeux, soudain soupçonneux.

- Harry j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, est-ce que tu peux demander à Fleur de sortir avec moi pour le bal de Noël ? Fred et George se plaquèrent simultanément la main sur le visage, Hermione semblait s'être décrochée la mâchoire. Harry était totalement pris au dépourvu, il choisit la voie de la diplomatie. Il repensa de nouveau à Fleur, en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas manquer de choix non plus, subir continuellement des sollicitations devait être très désagréable, sans qu'il n'ajoute lui-même son grain de sel, et pour un autre en plus.

- Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, Fleur est probablement la fille la plus convoité de l'école, pourquoi chercher si loin alors _qu'il y a bien mieux à deux pas_. Il insista légèrement sur la dernière partie de la phrase. Tu sais la beauté ne fais pas tout, l'intelligence par exemple est une qualité très prisé.

- Mais elle est belle, classe et elle est intelligente. S'il te plait, tu es mon meilleur amis, je t'en devrais une belle si tu fais ça pour moi, et je ferais tes devoirs d'histoire pendant une semaine. Harry eut comme un doute quant à cette dernière affirmation, la paresse de Ron en matière de devoir était légendaire, en plus un service comme ça valait plus qu'une semaine de devoir. Il eut une idée.

- Je ne le ferais pas pour moins d'un mois. Avec ça, aucun risque, qu'il accepte se dit Harry. Ron le regarda surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de marchander.

- D'accord je les ferrais pendant un mois entier, même sans compter les vacances !

Harry poussa un profond soupir devant les yeux de chien battu du Ron, se disant qu'il était trop faible et puis, un mois sans subir les essais de Binns, ce n'étais pas rien. Fred et Georges faisant des gestes négatifs de la main et Hermione le foudroyait du regard.

- Très bien, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose mais je ne te promets rien, elle est surement déjà prise.

- Merci Harry, t'es le meilleur ami qu'on peut imaginer. Derrière son dos, Harry sentait le regard pesant d'Hermione. Il attendit que le rouquin se soit éloigné et essaya timidement de dissiper l'orage.

- Il va bien finir par se réveiller un jour.

- Tu parles, cracha t'elle, il n'a même pas le courage d'encaisser un râteau et il t'envoi à sa place, et devant moi. _Au moins, c'est Ron qui prend. _Hermione semblait osciller entre la rage et les larmes, elle se balançait sur sa chaise, chose qu'elle ne faisait normalement jamais. Les jumeaux voyant son état intervinrent sans tarder.

- Oula, l'interrompis Fred, mesure d'urgence, les filles ramenez-vous, Katie, Angie ! Les poursuiveuses comprirent immédiatement la situation et firent sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque pour la distraire et lui changer les idées. Harry remarqua que Viktor Krum, qui avait semé sa bande de groupies, leur emboitèrent le pas.

- Petit Harry, nous admirons sincèrement ton talent pour mettre le doigt entre l'écorce et l'arbre, tu viens de gagner le privilège d'essayer de convaincre la plus admirable des filles de la région de sortir avec un des pires parties de notre école, bonne chance. George essuya une larme imaginaire de sa joue et lui fit un geste d'adieu théâtral. A côté de lui, Fred commença à marmonner la marche funèbre, faisant fi des regards ulcérés de Madame Pince, la terrible bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

Harry se dirigeait à travers le parc vers le carrosse géant des Beauxbâton avec autant d'empressement que s'il devait monter sur la potence. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire un truc pareil, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de lutte. Il suivit les détonations provenant de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Harry remercia mentalement toutes les divinités du destin d'être, pour une fois, complaisantes. Fleur s'entrainait seule, dans une petite clairière près de la forêt interdite, au moins, il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser en public. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait encore l'air énerver et retourna un bon nombre de fois les phrases qu'il allait dire. Un éclair rouge attira son attention et il plongea derrière un arbre, heureusement que le Quidditch est là, pour enseigner les réflexes, quand des balles d'acier essayent de vous fracasser à trente mètres du sol, on apprend vite à être preste et souple.

- Qui va là ? La vélane semblait assez furieuse d'être observée pendant son entrainement, montre toi, voyeur ! Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, autant essayer d'avoir l'initiative.

- Eh bien, quel accueil, l'hospitalité française n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

- Je n'apprécie pas d'être harcelé (aïe), comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?

- Pas difficile, il suffit d'écouter le raffut que vous faite, j'avais pensé d'abord à une bataille ou au moins une agression.

- Les charmes de silence, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Elle souffla pour repousser une mèche qui s'était glisser sur son front en sueur, elle ne faisait visiblement pas les choses à moitié. Harry sortie de sa cachette. La baguette sorti, on ne sait jamais. Les deux champions s'observèrent un moment. Harry trouvait la tenue d'entrainement de Fleur étrangement attirante. Fleur l'observer, son regard lui rappelait étrangement celui d'un chat, d'un chat qui aurait repérer une souris, bien sûr. Il se mit une claque mentale avant de se décider à se lancer.

- Bonjour, je suis Harry James Potter, on s'est croisé à quelque reprise. _Introduction bidon bonsoir, décidément va vraiment falloir que je demande des conseils aux jumeaux, tout leur semble si simple._ Fleur eut comme un sourire.

- Fleur, Aricia, Maximilienne Delacour, princesse de Savoie. Elle s'inclina en pliant les genoux dans un geste qu'Harry trouvait très élégant, il fit de gros effort pour ne pas regarder dans son décolleté. Elle se redressa, toujours souriante, Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire ainsi, pas de visage hautain, pas de regard méprisant, juste un sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Je n'ai heureusement pas une mémoire de poisson rouge, et au fait, mes félicitations pour votre performance durant la première tâche. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu de mes yeux, si j'avais su qu'un dragon pouvait ronfler.

- C'était une belle tentative pourtant, c'est la première fois que j'entends dire qu'une personne seule pouvais enchanter un dragon. Fleur fit voler ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête, un tic qu'Harry avait déjà pu remarquer.

- Je n'ai que peu de mérite, vous le savez déjà, je suis à demi-Vélane, donc naturellement puissante dans le domaine des enchantements et de la magie mentale.

- Magie mentale ?

- Occlumentie, Légilismancie, sortilège affectant la mémoire ou le cycle du sommeil, …

- J'avoue n'avoir pas vraiment de connaissance dans les types de magie auxquelles vous faites référence. Harry et Fleur discutèrent pendant un petit moment, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir abréger et Harry ne vit pas passez le temps en sa compagnie. Le soleil se couchait sur le lac et ses lueurs rougeoyantes étaient clairement visibles à travers les arbres.

- Nous avons vraiment un ciel magnifique ce soir, j'en suis ravi, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas les paysages de l'écosse mais le soleil commençais à me manquer. Harry se rappela brutalement sa « mission ». Il tourna trois fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de se décider pour une approche simple.

- Je voulais vous dire, comme le bal de Noël approche, je voudrais vous demander si, éventuellement, …

- Je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi, Harry. Celui-ci fut interdit, le cerveau essayant vainement d'appréhender les conséquences des paroles de la jeune fille. Tu ne veux pas que je sois ta cavalière pour le bal ?

- Euh, si, oui, pourquoi pas. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, problème de connexion entre la bouche et le cerveau, ce n'est pas le moment. _Fleur fût pour le moins étonné de cette réponse.

- Pourquoi pas, Fleur eut un petit rire c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui répondait ainsi.

- Disons que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Tu es un sorcier bizarre Harry, plus je t'observe, plus je te trouve bizarre, dans le bon sens du terme, disons que tu n'es pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, non plus.

- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas juger les gens selon leur apparence. Fleur eut un nouveau rire.

- C'est la réponse la plus gonflé que j'ai entendu, mais elle n'est pas dénuée de fondement. Il est vrai que je me suis d'abord basé sur les apparences et sur les rumeurs pour vous juger, je me suis focaliser sur votre jeune âge et sur le fait que j'avais un concurrent en plus, je m'en excuse, c'est un comble pour une vélane. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai dit oui, c'est parce que vous me plaisez. Vous arrivez à me parler sans vous mettre à baver et en me regardant dans les yeux. La plupart des sorciers ne sont pas capable d'aligner trois mots intelligents et s'attendent à ce que ma poitrine parle. Ensuite tout le monde vous décris comme un tricheur avide de gloire, pourtant vous ne vous etez pas vanter une seule fois après la première tâche et pourtant on m'a raconté le duel aérien contre le dragon, là aussi, un autre sorcier aurait eu la tête enflée pendant des mois. Vous n'avez aussi aucune honte à avouer que vous ignorez quelques choses quand c'est le cas, la plupart de vos concitoyen manque cruellement d'humilité.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il recherche autant la gloire, je l'ai depuis ma naissance alors que je n'y suis pour rien. Et franchement, j'échangerais ma place avec n'importe quel élève de Poudlard ou presque, ajouta-t-il en pensant à Malefoy et ses gorilles.

- Etre normal, sans que tout le monde vous dévisage comme une bête de foire ou vous adresse la parole avec une arrière-pensée. J'ai souvent souhaité la même chose. Harry se senti, étrange, rare était ceux qui comprenait aussi bien ce sentiment, à part quelques proches particulièrement clairvoyant comme Hermione. Il y eut du mouvement dans les fourrés.

- Fleuur ! Ma chérie, le soir tombe, vous allez attraper froid, mais que fait messieurs Potter, ici. Vous venez espionner ma championne ?

- Nous échangions juste nos idées sur le contrecoup de la renommée, madame la directrice, répondit poliment Harry.

- Bien, je vais rentrer, à la prochaine Harry. Fleur emboita le pas à son enseignante, aérienne. Une fois partie Harry se sentis en proie à des sentiments contradictoire, d'abord non seulement il n'avait pas remplis la « mission » que Ron lui avait confié, mais en plus, il accompagnerait au bal la fille que son ami convoitait. D'un autre côté, Fleur ne le laissait pas indifférent, elle était magnifique, talentueuse, intelligente, et elle le comprenait, elle ne voyait en lui, ni un tricheur, ni un vantard, ni un « petit garçon ». Pour une fois, une fille voyait Harry Potter et non « le Survivant ».

En rentrant au château, il croisa Hermione, elle semblait furieuse et arpentait un couloir désert comme une lionne en cage, pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que Ron n'était pas étranger à cet état de nerf.

- Un problème particulier Hermione, ça ne vas pas mieux. _C'est ce qu'on appelle enfoncer une porte ouverte._

- L'imbécile, tu sais ce que TON ami m'a sorti, il n'y a pas dix minutes ?

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas voler bien haut.

- _Mais Hermione, tu es une fille, tu pourrais aller on pourrait aller au bal ensemble !_ Harry se sentait terriblement gêner par le comportement de son ami. Il me considère comme sa roue de secours, et bien je l'ai envoyé paitre. J'espère que Fleur feras de même, non, j'espère que ça va être sanglant. Elle tourna encore en rond pendant quelques secondes pour se calmer et repris. Au fait, je t'ai trouvé une cavalière, Lisa Turpin, de Serdaigle, elle est dans notre année et elle est mais travaille beaucoup donc on ne la voie pas souvent, bref, elle serait ravi de t'accompagner au bal.

- C'est super gentil Hermione, mais j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal. La jeune fille fut très surprise mais ce ressaisit rapidement.

- C'est génial, Harry, tu y va avec qui ?

- Euh, ben disons que c'est une surprise, mais assez parler de moi, tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? C'était une tentative assez transparente pour changer de sujet mais Hermione s'y plia de bonne grâce.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, d'inattendu, disons que se seras aussi une surprise. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire, c'était déjà ça. Harry la salua et poursuivit sa route. Il fut intercepté par les jumeaux Weasley.

- Eh, Harry, bonne nouvelle, on a demandé à Alicia et elle est plus que d'accord pour t'accompagner au bal, alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à ses deux batteurs favoris.

- Qu'ils sont bien gentil mais que je suis déjà pris.

- Quoi, notre petit Harry est devenu grand pendant que nous avions le dos tourné. A quoi, on sert nous, cela nous à prit dix bonnes secondes pour convaincre Alicia. Mais passons, alors qui est l'heureuse élue, Hermione !

- Ca aurait pu, mais non.

- Chang !

- Elle y va avec Diggory.

- Bones et son décolleté bien fourni !

- Non.

- Allez, supplia Fred, dit nous le nom de l'heureuse élue, nous promettons solennellement de ne pas rire ou nous moquer.

- Disons que pour tout un tas de raison personnelle, je préfèrerais garder cela pour moi.

- Bah, nous finirons bien par le savoir, nous avons les moyens d'obtenir une information, rien n'échappe bien longtemps à Weasley et Weasley.

- J'en doute, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait la une de la gazette du sorcier. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, sans doute à la recherche de leurs nombreux informateurs et lui démontrer que rien n'échappe aux jumeaux Weasley. Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrie et Neville en sortie.

- Eh, Harry, j'ai appris que tu avais du mal à trouver une cavalière alors …

- Tu as trouvé une fille qui voudrait bien m'accompagner au bal.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Une intuition, comme ça. C'est vraiment gentil mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt te débrouiller pour te trouver une cavalière à toi. Dans mon cas, j'ai déjà trouvé.

- J'y vais avec Susan Bones, tu sais la Poufsouffle avec …

- … avec son décolleté bien fourni ?

- Oui, euh non, avec qui je travaille en Botanique, elle me l'a demandé pendant le dernier cours. Elle est super, tu ne trouves pas, Neville était déjà parti rejoindre sa cavalière dans ses rêves, au moins, il n'essaya pas de savoir avec qui Harry sortait, c'était déjà ça. Avant de rejoindre son dortoir, Harry alla présenter ses excuses auprès de sa coéquipière de Quidditch en essayant de lui expliquer la situation, ce qu'elle prit très bien, mais exigea le droit d'utiliser son éclair de feu lors de la prochaine séance d'entrainement « en guise de compensation pour son cœur blessé ». Il nota mentalement d'aller faire de même auprès de cette miss Turpin de Serdaigle.

En entrant dans le dortoir, Harry fut pris d'assaut par Ron qui voulait absolument savoir comment cela s'était passé.

- Ben, en fait, elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ron sembla un peu déçu mais se ressaisit vite.

- Va falloir faire vite, demain, nous trouverons nos cavalières Harry, j'espère qu'Hermione aussi en trouveras un, elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle en avait déjà un, mais c'était pour avoir une bonne raison de ne pas y aller avec moi. J'espère qu'elle ne va quand même pas rater le bal à cause de sa timidité, la pauvre. Harry ouvrait des yeux de merlan, comment Ron pouvait-il se montrer si bête. Il jugea préférable d'omettre que c'était lui « l'autre » qui accompagnait Fleur, il lui dira lorsque Ron aura trouvé chaussure à son pied et ce n'était pas gagné.


	2. Conséquences d'un article

Conséquence d'un article.

Harry se réveilla inhabituellement tard ce matin, bon il était dimanche, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des grasses matinées. Il descendit donc tout seul vers la salle commune où il y retrouva Hermione, elle avait l'habitude de prendre un petit déjeuner tôt pour pouvoir se mettre à travailler de bonne heure. Harry songea qu'il devrait peut-être l'imiter, histoire de ne pas avoir à travailler trop tard et puis il fallait vraiment qu'il se penche sur ses performances académiques.

- Salut Harry, et tu devrais songer à éviter Ron aujourd'hui. Elle se replongea aussitôt dans ses devoirs, Harry encore à moitié endormi mais intrigué mit son avertissement sur le compte d'une possible rancœur, après tout elle avait subi une grande déception la veille.

Il poursuivit donc sa route et croisa un groupe de Griffondor qui remontait, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les deux commères de services, firent mine de l'ignorer et le croisèrent nez en l'air. Ce comportement mis un certain malaise dans l'esprit de Harry, d'habitude, elle faisait ça quand quelqu'un les avait vexés, peut-être l'étaient t'elles parce qu'il ne leur avait pas demandé d'aller au bal ou alors c'était autre chose. C'était-il passé quelque chose ce matin, peut-être une rumeur de plus. Il fut tiré de ses songes par les jumeaux qui lui donnèrent de viriles tapes sur les épaules qui manquèrent de l'envoyer embrasser le sol dur du couloir.

- Harry, petit fripon, sur ce coup-là, tu nous a bien eut, franchement excellente ta blague sur le journal, quand tu auras mangé faudra que tu nous raconte comment tu as fait. _Ok, là, c'est inquiétant._

- Ouais Harry, tu as assuré, mon pote, tu vas tout nous raconter avec moultes et moultes détails, inutiles de râler tu n'y échapperas pas.

En route vers la grande salle, il remarqua le grand nombre de personne qui chuchotaient en le regardait sur son passage. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, mais là, c'était plus intense, il parvient à saisir quelques mots au vol. « Non, mais tu le regarde parader, il se croit vraiment au centre du monde, maintenant », « comment il a fait », « ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance », « il a tout pour lui ». Harry nota aussi une proportion anormalement haute de regard noir. Il s'installa, toujours sur ses gardes, et commença son petit déjeuner. _Ron n'est pas en train de manger comme si c'était son dernier repas, étrange._

- Eh Harry, mes félicitations. Neville, lui aussi en retard, s'installa à côté de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui ? C'est une blague commune ou quoi ? Neville le regarda quelques instants et lui tendit le journal. Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

_Une française met la main sur le Survivant._

_par Rita Skeeter. _

_ Le traditionnel bal de Noël, donné lors en l'occasion du tournois des trois sorciers est l'occasion de multiple histoires de cœur au sein de Poudlard. Bien des jeunes gens doivent prendre leurs courages à deux mains pour oser aborder l'élue de leurs cœurs._

_ C'est un problème que ne semble pas connaître le jeune Potter, quatrième candidat controversé du tournoi. En effet notre jeune mascotte semble avoir un grand succès, ceux qui est parfaitement compréhensible : titre du Survivant, héritier d'une grande famille et d'une grosse fortune, élève talentueux, attrapeur-vedette de sa maison et de magnifiques yeux verts en prime. Si la Fortune semble avoir gâté le jeune Potter, on ne peut dire qu'elle l'aide dans ses choix. Malgré les nombreuses sollicitations de jolies filles d'anciennes et nobles familles, dont Susan Bones, la nièce et héritière de notre chef du département de la justice, c'est sur une étrangère qu'Harry a porté son choix._

_« Harry est un garçon charmant, gentil et un peu timide, mais son éducation semble avoir de grande lacune car il ne semble pas se soucier de son blason, c'est dommage, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui, mais je connais de nombreuses filles de bonnes familles qui l'aime en secret » témoignage, un peu attristé, de Pansy Parkinson, une belle Serpentarde de la noble famille Parkinson. Nous rappelons que pour des raisons de sécurité, le jeune Potter a été élevé en dehors du monde magique suite à une décision d'Albus Dumbledore. Si les impératifs du moment justifiaient une telle mesure, il est regrettable que le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas pris ses responsabilités pour surveiller de près l'éducation de Harry Potter._

_« Nous avions déposé une mesure d'adoption à l'époque, elle n'a même pas été discuté alors que nous aurions pu offrir à l'héritier Potter un cadre sein et sûr, en plus d'une éducation convenable pour son nom et son rang » déclare le membre du Magenmagot Davies._

_ Fleur Delacour, championne de Beauxbâton est une personne d'une indéniable beauté et de grand talent. Mais comment à t'elle convaincu son concurrent direct de sortir avec elle, on ne peut qu'émettre des spéculations. Issus d'une noble et riche famille française, elle porte en elle des gènes de Vélane, il est notoirement connu que les femmes Delacour sont à moitié Vélane, voilà qui pourrait expliquer le comment de la chose. _

_Je tiens à rappeler que les hybrides-vélanes et les vélanes n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour séduire des sorcier, en particulier les héritiers de noble famille, une loi que ferait bien de prendre le ministère de la magie Française, particulièrement laxiste dans ce domaine de législation. Interrogé à ce sujet, l'ambassadeur de France à déclarer : « notre pays ne cautionne en rien les lois anti-hybride, une répression aveugle ne mène qu'à la haine, notre politique vise plutôt à la prévention et à l'intégration. » (Pour en savoir plus sur les soupçons de corruption au sein du ministère de la magie Française par Gringotts, se référer à l'article en page une, de l'édition du 14 mars dernier). _

_Quant au pourquoi ? N'est-il pas surprenant que la jeune Delacour est jeté son dévolue sur le candidat, n'ont seulement le plus célèbre et le plus riche, mais aussi le plus talentueux ? Harry Potter a obtenu le résultat le plus élevé à la première épreuve, ex-aequo avec Viktor Krum, (alors que sa performance était bien supérieur, mais le favoritisme flagrant du directeur de Dumstrang, ancien mangemort rappelons-le, a lourdement pénalisé le champion de Poudlard). Espérons qu'Albus Dumbledore ne relâcheras pas encore une fois sa vigilance et s'assureras que le jeune Potter mettent toutes les chances de son côté pour la seconde épreuve._

Neville s'écarta prudemment de Harry, il aurait juré avoir vu un petit nuage noir se former au-dessus de sa tête. Neville n'avait qu'entre aperçus la jolie championne de Beauxbâton mais en savait assez pour savoir que cette journaliste risquait de ne pas faire de vieux os si elle croisait sa route. Furieux Harry abandonna son petit déjeuner et pris le chemin du dortoir des Griffondors. Neville lui emboita le pas.

- Tu sais, Harry, faut ne pas prendre ce qu'écrit Skeeter aux sérieux, c'est juste une ratée qui essaye de se faire un nom en calomniant des gens.

- C'est facile à dire tient, ce n'est pas toi qui va subir les conséquences de ces calomnies.

- Bah, dans une semaine tout seras oublier, et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait. Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son ami. « Décadence de la maison Longdubat », gros titre signé Skeeter de Juillet dernier.

- Désolé, je ne savais. Harry se sentais vraiment très mal, tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait en fait que très peu de chose sur son camarade qu'il fréquentait pourtant depuis quatre longues années.

- T'inquiète, le journal a dû publier ses excuses officielle, ma grand-mère a encore le bras long malgré les apparences.

- Elle a beaucoup de relation ? Harry imaginait mal comment la vénérable grand-mère de Neville et sa tenue des plus originale en train de faire jouer ses relations façon _don Corleone. _

- Non, elle a une grande gueule, un sale caractère, la baguette facile et assez de puissance et de talent pour tenir en respect le bureau des aurors aux complets. Rétorqua Neville en riant, il était évident qu'il était particulièrement fier de sa grand-mère.

Arrivé à la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry fit un signe aux jumeaux, après tout, pas moyen de couper à leurs éternelles blagues alors autant en finir tout de suite. Ceux-ci affichèrent leurs grands sourires, caractéristiques d'une situation cocasse dont il pouvait rire sans contrainte mais n'eurent pas le temps de placer un seul mot. Ron venait de surgir par l'ouverture du portrait, il était visiblement furieux et portait déjà un doigt accusateur sur Harry.

- SALE TRAITRE, hurla Ron, il ne te suffisait pas d'avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds, il faut encore que tu me vole celle qui m'intéresse ! Je te demande un service simple et tu en profite pour me poignarder dans le dos.

- Ron, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'assure que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais Ron semblait sourd à toute forme de raisonnement, il lui rappelait son cousin Dudley en train de faire un caprice.

- Et ça, s'était prévu ? Ron tenta un crochet maladroit en direction d'Harry. Fort heureusement, son enfance à proximité de son brutal cousin, lui laissait quelques réflexes. Il se baissa pour éviter le coup, involontairement (ou volontairement de façon inconsciente) Harry envoya son coude s'écraser dans le plexus solaire de Ron, ce qui coupa la respiration au rouquin. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, une bonne partie de la maison Griffondor le plaqua au sol.

- Bon sang Ron, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, cria Fred, qui pour le coup avait perdu son éternel sourire. Harry songea pendant une seconde que cela faisait bizarre.

- Il m'a volé ma cavalière ! Rétorqua le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Les jumeaux eurent l'air très étonné devant une telle affirmation.

- Parce que toi, Ronichou, tu avais obtenu un rendez-vous galant avec Fleur Delacour ? Ron se débattait toujours.

- Et alors, cela vous semble impossible, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est le tricheur qui aurait toujours tout. _Le tricheur, _la tournure de la phrase de Ron choqua Harry bien plus que son coup de poing raté, il ne le croyait toujours pas. La situation lui apparus étrangement claire à présent, sans lui, il n'était plus rien, sa position sociale était en grande partie dû au fait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Ron Weasley avait de nombreux défauts et n'était pas populaire, même au sein de la maison Griffondor. Le plus dangereux était l'envie : il était jaloux de Harry pour sa célébrité, il était jaloux d'Hermione pour son intelligence, il était jaloux des jumeaux pour leurs popularités, il était jaloux de Cédric pour son talent, il était même jaloux de Drago Malefoy pour sa richesse. Harry senti comme quelque chose se briser et la colère l'envahir, il refoula néanmoins ses émotions.

- Depuis quand Fleur Delacour est ta cavalière Ronald, dit Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une couche, tu n'as même pas eu le courage de l'approcher, Harry la fait et il a décroché le pompon, un sacré pompon même.

- Décrocher le pompon ? Tandis qu'Hermione expliquait le principe du manège, des parcs d'attractions et de tour gratuit aux enfants de sorciers, Fred et George tenait fermement Ron qui n'était visiblement pas calmé tandis que Neville entrainait un Harry passablement choqué hors de la salle commune.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry arpentait encore les couloirs de l'école accompagnée de Neville, d'Hermione et des jumeaux soudainement très bavards, ils essayaient de faire en sorte qu'il ne pense pas à Ron et à l'esclandre qu'il avait fait dans la salle commune. Harry était très content de leur effort, surtout de ceux d'Hermione pour qui le choc avait dû être aussi dur que pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à détachait ses pensées de cette agression et se sentais terriblement coupable, même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, avait-il réellement trahis son premier ami. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione ajouta.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends Harry James Potter. Je t'interdis de culpabiliser à cause de cet imbécile. Il n'y a pas une once de trahison dans ton comportement, tu es loyal comme un Poufsouffle, Fleur a fait un choix et même un excellent choix. Tu n'allais quand même pas livrer cette pauvre fille à Ronichou.

- Pauvre, pauvre, on n'aurait pas retrouvé grand-chose si c'était le cas, elle est capable d'assommer un dragon sans l'aide de personne après tout, dit Neville en hochant la tête.

- Au fait, petit-grand Harry, comment tu as réussi un coup pareil, surtout avec le journal ? Les jumeaux avaient de la suite dans les idées.

- Aucune idée, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai volontairement envoyé un hibou à cette Rita Skeeter ? Harry avait un ton accusateur.

- Non, toi tes du genre à le cacher quelque part sous la banquise, mais elle eut l'information en un temps record.

- En effet, enchaina Hermione, c'est étrange, c'est même anormal et si c'est illégal, je crois qu'on a moyen d'obtenir réparation.

- Hermione Granger, s'exclama Fred, vous ne projetteriez pas une vengeance, c'est surement contre le règlement. Cette remarque de Fred était si ironique qu'elle réussit à déclencher un éclat de rire général. Harry se senti de suite beaucoup mieux.

- Je vais au bal avec Viktor Krum. Hermione avait lâché sa bombe et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles presque aussitôt. Ben, il était à la bibliothèque et m'as dit que c'était pour me parler mais qu'il y avait toujours un tas de fille idiote qui le gênait. Harry, Neville et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire derechef.

- Décidemment, ne pas se fier aux apparences devrait être la première chose enseigné à Poudlard. Félicitation Hermione, Krum est vraiment un homme chanceux. Hermione eut un faible sourire, elle avait réussi à sortir son ami de sa morosité.

- En revanche, douce ami, tu risques d'avoir maille à partir avec une proportion non négligeable des filles de notre établissement déclara solennellement Georges.

- Oui, évidemment Weasley et Weasley pourrait vous négocier une sorte de protection rapproché via différente, inoffensives mais néanmoins efficace blagues.

- Négocier contre quoi exactement ?

- Bien, il y a de grande chance que l'année prochaine, vous soyez nommez préfète, en fait il y 99 pour cent de chance que McGonagall vous donne l'insigne et 1 pour cent de chance qu'elle fasse un infarctus entre temps.

- Donc, si nous apprenions que l'année prochaine vous deveniez subitement aveugle de temps à autres, nous pourrions nous montrer très protecteur envers notre potentielle complice. Hermione était éberlué qu'ils osent faire une telle proposition, il n'était pas question qu'elle couvre leur méfaits, d'un autre côté …

- C'est à négocier. Les jumeaux affichèrent un grand sourire ravi.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Harry mangeait avec Neville et Hermione lorsqu'une voie chantante les interrompit :

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Fleur Delacour dans une magnifique robe bleu et blanche, un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans une main prit place à côté d'Harry avant d'avoir obtenu la moindre réponse. La question c'était seulement pour la forme, apparemment. Elle en profita pour jeter un regard clairement dégouté à Ron, qui avait une façon particulièrement inélégante de se restaurer et dont les « exploits » de la veille c'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre de fée. L'intéressé perdit plusieurs ton de couleur mais garda le silence, d'ailleurs Fred et George l'avait à l'œil depuis l'incident.

- Harry, je voudrais que tu me parle franchement, est-ce que cela te gène d'aller au bal avec moi ? Elle avait l'air sérieux et un peu triste. Parce que quoique dise votre torchon, je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée en ce qui concerne le tournoi et pour l'argent ou la gloire, ma famille l'a déjà alors …

- J'ai toujours considéré les écrits de Rita Skeeter comme n'ayant qu'une seule utilité, entretenir le feu sous mon chaudron et la seule chose qui me gêne dans le fait d'aller au bal avec vous est la réaction incohérente de certain de mes concitoyens. Le visage de la demi-vélane s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

- Elles sont très belle, ces fleurs, remarqua Neville, il semblait fixer aussi la demi-vélane, s'attirant un regard noir de Susan depuis la table des Poufsouffles mais était en fait plus intéressé par la variété des fleurs qu'elle tenait négligemment, au fait je m'appelle Neville Longdubat.

- Cadeau d'un certain Drago « de l'ancienne et noble maison Malefoys », monsieur Longdubat, ils ont vraiment des goûts bizarres, vos sang-pur, en matière de nom. Enfin, je me suis cassée avant qu'il ne fasse tout son pédigrée. Franchement, il n'y aurait pas une poubelle ? Neville eut l'air passablement choqué, jetez de si jolie fleur dans une poubelle était un véritable sacrilège pour cet amoureux des plantes.

- Mais ce sont des Roses des glaces, elles sont super-rare. Si vous ne les voulait pas, je vous en débarrasse, mais les jetez serais un gâchis scandaleux !

- D'accord, mais qu'est que vous allez en faire ?

- Les planter, dit Neville comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. Et vite (il se leva), ce sont des fleurs fragiles. En voyant Neville repartir précipitamment avec les fleurs que Drago avait offerte à miss Delacour, une grande partie de la Grande salle éclata de rire. Susan poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, ce n'était que les fleurs.

- Ton ami aime vraiment les fleurs, dit Fleur d'une voix pensive.

- Neville aime tout ce qui pousse, il a un vrai don pour la botanique, je suis prêt à parier qu'on va retrouver cette plante en train de pousser aux quatre coins du château dans moins d'un mois, si il n'as pas inventé une nouvelle variété entre temps.

- Oui, dit Hermione qui s'invita dans la conversation, la dernière fois qu'il est parti comme ça avec un pot entre les mains, il est revenu avec un croisement de crache-étincelle et de nénuphar.

- Faudra quand même se méfier, déclara Dean Thomas, qui n'était pas loin, cette dernière création ma couter une robe je vous rappelle.

- Un pouce vert, c'est rare. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas cours le vendredi après-midi, cela te dirais de passer au carrosse pour le repas de midi ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

- Au fait pourquoi Malefoys voulait t'offrir des fleurs, demanda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux, même si je crois connaître la réponse.

- Comme les trois ou quatre autres gars avant lui, il voulait que j'aille avec lui au bal de Noël, il avait beau faire très aristocrate avec ses deux gorilles, il manquait d'imagination dans ses hyperboles égocentrés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « hyperboles égocentrés ».

- Qu'il ne m'a pas raconté d'exploit dont le récit m'ait déjà été compté, vous voulez un exemple Mademoiselle ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger. Harry rit discrètement à la référence qui semblait avoir échappé à la plupart des curieux qui écoutait la conversation.

- Et bien, les classiques : Une carrière politique fulgurante, une richesse incommensurable assuré, des exploits sportifs ou sexuels dignes du livre des records, une noble lignée. Les originaux : remporter un duel sans baguette, voler en balais jusqu'à la lune, terrasser un loup-garou à main-nue, chevaucher un dragon, traverser la mer à la nage. Les corrupteurs : bateaux, château, bijoux, bonheur, villa au bord de la mer voire sur la mer. Je continue ?

- Je crois avoir saisi l'idée, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Fleur eut un petit sourire.

- Là par contre, c'est la première fois qu'une fille que je viens de rencontrer me dit ça.

- elle vous dise quoi normalement.

- Va te faire foutre, … ou un équivalent, elle s'imagine que je passe mon temps à piquer les hommes en couple.

L'arrivé des hiboux fut l'objet d'un spectacle inhabituel, une pluie de plume déboula sur la table des Griffondors, dépassant une montagne de lettre devant Fleur et Harry. Dont un grand nombre de Beuglante. Un détail qui n'avait pas échappé à Dumbledore, qui avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Flitwick, s'empressa de mettre hors-service les lettres pourpres.

- Monsieur Potter, miss Delacour, ne touchez pas à ces lettres, certaines doivent surement être piégé. Dit McGonagall, malheureusement un peu tard pour Fleur qui se retrouva avec du pus de Bubobulb non-dilué sur les mains, Harry s'empressa de verser de l'eau dessus, mais il ne pût empêcher, ou du moins limiter, les brûlures.

- Veuillez conduire votre jeune amie à l'infirmerie pendant que nous déminons le courrier.

- Vraiment charmante, ces sorcières anglaises dit Fleur les larmes aux yeux.

Harry manqua donc tous les cours de l'après-midi et tint compagnie à Fleur à l'infirmerie. Il remarqua que les blessures de la jeune fille avaient guérie à une vitesse surprenante. Le sang de Vélane à décidemment, bien des avantages.

- Votre infirmière est vraiment très compétente, pas très aimable mais elle a l'air de bien te connaître. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- On va dire que je suis un habitué des lieux. La description du pourquoi serait un peu prétentieuse, disons que j'ai eu plus que ma part de blessures.

- Tu me raconteras un jour ?

- Pourquoi pas, un jour mais c'est une très longue histoire. Vu que Harry ne semblait pas prêt à parler de lui ou de son passé, Fleur se chargea de la conversation, elle lui décrivit Beauxbâton, les cours, les élèves, les lieux, … elle lui parla un peu de sa vie de demie-vélane.

- En France, il n'y a pas de problème pour qu'une famille de sang-pur intègre un hybride, les Delacour ont quelques Vélanes dans leurs arbres généalogiques, les De Vidalos sont connus pour être une famille qui travaille sur la lycanthropie, les De Carstin sont une famille de vampire parfaitement intégré. Bon après, il y a toujours une partie de la noblesse puriste qui cris aux monstres, mais ils n'ont pas autant d'influence qu'ici. Madame Maxime entra dans la pièce, elle avait l'air, visiblement, furieuse.

- Potter, non content de participer à un tournoi de façon illégale, il faut en plus que vous soyez responsable des blessures de ma championne. Harry semblait quelque peut choquer par une telle déclaration, il s'apprêtât à répliquer, après tout, la politesse avait aussi ses limites mais Fleur fut plus rapide. Elle foudroya du regard sa directrice qui recula d'un pas.

- Harry n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé cette lettre.

- Mais bien sûr que si, il est responsable et …

- C'était MA décision, Harry est MON CHOIX ! Fleur s'était dressé d'un bond, ses cheveux s'étaient mis à flotter et montrais à tous qu'elle n'était pas entièrement humaine. Et ce n'est pas une catin de journaliste avec son article de merde, des vieilles mégères avec leurs lettres, ou vous avec vos accusations qui allaient me faire changer d'avis !

- Mais Fleur, calmez-vous, …

- Blablabla, je ne vous écoute pas. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles. Viens Harry, on va bavarder ailleurs. Et elle planta là sa propre directrice.

- Décidemment les femmes Delacour ont toujours beaucoup de caractère. Madame Maxime se souvenait parfaitement de son enfance au côté de la mère de Fleur. Une des rares personnes à l'avoir traités en amis malgré son statut de demi-géant. Il est vrais que c'était une vélane mais quand même, elle avait juré qu'elle protégerait sa fille, elle lui devait bien ça.


End file.
